


To sink your teeth in

by kalirastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Triggers, Unsafe Sex, Yandere, dubcon, red flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirastar/pseuds/kalirastar
Summary: Sometimes the sharpest teeth can be hidden with the most beautiful smile.





	To sink your teeth in

Waking up to an unpleasant taste in his mouth and the excruciating feeling of an mini dwarf hammering away inside his forehead, Yuuri began to try to get his bearings. Rubbing his cheek against the silken feel of the pillowy material, he let out a low sigh which bordered on a groan. 

“Damn it Phichit,” was the first coherent thought that filtered through his brain, remembering his birthday party last night and that his friend lined up tequila shots for him. Taking in a deep breath, Yuuri’s nose picked up a content spicy scent of an alpha nearby. ‘Wait.. Alpha scent? Where am I??!” his brain suddenly perked up as his body tensed up, immediately he began to release a bitter omegan scent of distress only to feel a warm hand stroking his side in response. His very bare side.. 

Despite the nausea in his stomach and the pain in his head, Yuuri forced himself to sit up as he heard a sigh from behind him. Turning around, Yuuri’s eyes boggled at the man that was in bed with him. !t was Victor Nikiforov! This was “The” prime alpha of their building, head of the marketing department, and one very much out of his league crush. 

“Good morning Yuuri,” Victor crooned affectionately as he sat up in bed with almost artfully tossed hair which was hanging over one eye in an coy fashion. 

‘Oh my god, he even knows my name!’ Yuuri’s unhelpful mind supplied as he frantically tried to piece together on how he was with his friend at a bar and then ended up with their company’s charity calendar December model.

“Oh you are probably reeling from the affects of all that alcohol last night? Let me get you some painkillers.” Victors said kindly in his smooth, accented voice as Yuuri nodded numbly with his head sloshing with every movement. 

Watching Victor leave the bed, Yuuri’s blood rushed to his head and shoulders with a fiery red blush when he noted that his bed companion wasn’t wearing anything. Suppressing a sound in his throat from his rising level of panic, Yuuri tried to quell the rising panic in his mind. Immediately he began to look for his clothes, wondering what the hell had happened. A quick peep under the sheets showed that he was naked as well. 

Completely distressed, Yuuri, wrapped the sheet the best he can around himself and started to leave the bed. A tsking sound came from the doorway with Victor showing off his best attributes, but carrying a pill bottle and a glass of water. “Yuuri, you are in no state to be getting up. Get back in bed and try to calm down, I can feel your distress over the bond. 

‘Bond… Bond!!’ Yuuri’s eyes widened as he reached up and felt his neck, feeling nothing from it being touched but the look at Victor’s neck showed a fresh bite mark. ‘Oh my god I bit my company’s top alpha! His fan club is going to kill me!’ Yuuri thought with a panic, staring at the bite. Already imaging the secretary pool planning to poison his coffee, Yuuri paled at the thought of dodging the other omegas and the occasional beta and alpha that were gunning for Victor.

“Shh, now take the medicine my dear. Once you feel better, then we can talk about last night. Would you like to watch a movie?” Victor offered as his calming pheromones thickened in the air, automatically making Yuuri take deeper breaths while his body started to lose some of the tenseness in his muscles. 

Handing the water glass to his mate, Victor also shook out two of the pills and handed them over to Yuuri who gladly took them. With one hand holding the sheet up, Yuuri sat back down on the bed as Victor sat down as well. Giving Yuuri his patented heart shaped smile, he motioned for him to come closer. 

“Come here little one, I want to hold you” Victor crooned as he patted the bed beside him as Yuuri just gave him a blank look. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, I don’t know how I got here. I don’t remember anything from last night. Please tell me what happened.” Yuuri begged as he prayed that his coworker would shed some light on what happened the night before. 

Frowning a little that his omega wasn’t coming any closer, Victor gave out a sigh and moved to lay in the bed in an unconsciously seductive pose with leg bent and his head propped up on his hand, Victor purred, “It was terribly romantic, you danced with me all night long and told me how much you wanted me to be your boss because I was so handsome and kind. Then we kissed and you proclaimed that you wanted to have my pups so we went back to my place here. We had an accident with your clothing so they are in the wash now. Then you were kissing my neck and releasing your lovely pheromones, then you bit me and proclaimed me yours. But I look at it as great timing. I have noticed you as well in my building and there would nothing I would like better than to see you grow big with my pups.”

Yuuri’s face inflamed further with a deeper blush from the suggestion that he basically threw himself at his boss and bit him like a desperate omega!. Where was Phichit? Did his friend just leave him to his own devices? 

Feeling a deep sense of shame, Yuuri stared down at the sheets as nausea as well as self disgust rolled over him in waves. If Victor wanted to, he could press charges for a forced bond, especially if he had witnesses to this. If he didn’t complete the bond with Victor, he was giving him a six month long torture of an incomplete bond and necessary hormone therapy to keep him from going into an alpha state. “Oh my god.” Yuuri moaned as he held a hand to his aching head, feeling like kicking himself or possibly throwing himself in front of a running car.

Then without watching his coworker move, Yuuri was suddenly dragged across the bed into Victor’s strong embrace followed by the feeling of his alpha rubbing his cheek against his while crooning, “You are thinking too hard. It might not be the best of beginnings but I am willing to make it work. You did bond mark me, that must mean you feel something for me right?” After a moment of silence, Victor then asked softly in a heartbroken tone, “Or did you only plan to have a one night stand and got carried away?”

“No! I would never! It just I never got past a hand job and i am just a bit overwhelmed.” Yuuri confessed looking down at his hands clenching the silk sheets covering his lower half. Completely uncomfortable with the cuddling and how his senses were reeling from the comforting pheromones Victor was giving out. Feeling the arm with the hand holding him firmly against his companion’s chest,Yuuri could not help his body automatically relaxing.

Giving out a low warm chuckle, Victor moved his cheek off Yuuri to sniff at his still unbonded scent gland, pressing an open mouth kiss to the patch of skin calling for his mark. Murmuring against the skin, Victor reassured his mate, “We didn’t do anything more than kiss and pass out in bed, I wanted to wait for you to sober up the next day before going further. The bite was a happy surprise.” 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yuuri knew he was still in trouble but at least his first time wasn’t lost to a alcoholic blackout. But should he do now? There was still the matter of him biting Victor, if the alpha wanted, he could press charges for an unwanted bond bite if he chose to. But the kisses and nips to his scent gland was messing with his head, it was giving him waves of warm feelings and a instinctual need to bare his neck.

“So what do we do now?” Yuuri asked breathily as Victor began to give that spot a sucking kiss, making his bones jelly as his lower half was starting to get interested in the proceedings. Pushing his nausea and headache aside, he gave himself over to the loving administration of his crush.

Pulling away from the intoxicating taste of the pheromones, Victor kissed his way up to Yuuri’s ear and purred, “How about I make you feel good? Hmm, I already know you want me, and I would kill to have those thick, yummy thighs around my head as I suck you off. Would you like that my little Dorogoy?” 

His skin shivered as his hair raised at the husky promise in his coworker’s accented voice, making him start to waver. Staying silent, Yuuri debated his options; he was already naked with his coworker, and he was attracted to him. ‘Well as Phichit would say, why not?’ he thought as he turned to press a kiss to Victor’s lips. Feeling a chuckle vibrating against his mouth, Yuuri was introduced to Victor’s tongue making its way in. Submitting to the alpha, Yuuri sighed as his coworker mapped out his mouth and stole his breath away.

 

Feeling himself being pushed onto his back, Yuuri’s legs were parted by Victor nudging in between them. His heart began to race at the feeling of being smothered by the show of dominance as his head spun from the thick scent of alpha pheromones urging him to submit. As Victor slotted their cocks together, Yuuri looked down to see his own cocklet dwarfed from the long member rubbing against it. It looked bigger than his normal fake knotting toy he used for his heats. It had to be 11 inches or something!

 

Flicking his eyes back up, his gaze locked onto Victor’s wintry ones full of smugness before he cooed, “Like what you see? I promise you will be feeling me for days after.” 

The promise in Victor’s voice brought forth another blush to Yuuri’s cheeks making him look away in embarrassment which bared the side of his neck. Immediately, Victor descended on it and began to kiss and lick at it. Every touch was stroking the embers under his skin making him reach up and sink his fingers into the shimmering silver hair to hold Victor there. 

As Victor sucked at the bonding site, Yuuri’s inner omega was panting and urging him to beg to have his coworker’s fangs to bite down but he held the unspoken plea back behind his teeth. Finally his lover moved from the spot, making him give out a sigh. Whether it’s relief or not, he could no longer tell. 

His sigh quickly turned into a gasp when Victor nipped his nipple hard, making his back arch from it, it was followed up by an apologetic wet kiss. Looking down at his lover, Yuuri only saw his silver hair and and the tip of his aristocratic nose as he sucked at the abused nipple. Letting his head roll back, Yuuri gave out a quiet moan as the wet suction switching over to the other side of his chest, and he relaxed into the bed. 

It seemed to take forever but Victor released his red, puffy nipple to press a series of kisses down his abdomen, taking a moment to blow a raspberry into his belly button making him break out in a giggle. His silly lover also gave a low chuckle before teasing, “Such a squishy tummy, I just adore it on you, moya malen’kaya svin’ya.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but love the sound of the foreign words rolling off Victor’s talented tongue, making a mental note to look up Russian later. His mind was quickly brought back to the present by his lover’s sudden move to completely swallow his cock down with an unexpected gusto. Letting out a high pitch call of Victor’s name, Yuuri mindlessly tugged hard on the soft hair as Victor started to pull away. As a warning, the alpha bared his teeth and growled a warning making Yuuri release his hair automatically. 

Victor pulled off and said in a happy tone, “Suka, that’s a good omega.” Pressing a kiss to the leaking tip, the alpha asked, “Yuuri, would you grab the bars on the headboard for me? Don’t let go and I won’t stop with the blow job. Do we have a deal?” 

Wanting his lover to continue, Yuuri quickly brought his hands up over his head to grab the black bars above his head. Yuuri was granted with another smile and Victor returned to his task to drive him wild. Gripping the bars tightly, Yuuri moaned out, “Oh my god! So good! Ahhh I’m close!” 

Instead of pulling off like Yuuri expected, Victor only held his hips down and sucked hard, making the omega come harder than he ever had, shooting his sterile seed into the alpha’s mouth. But his lover wouldn’t let go of his cocklet, as the sensitivity got too much, Yuuri released the bars to try to push Victor off his oversensitive cock. “Enough, it’s too much!”

Giving one last suck, Victor finally released it with a pop before pushing the hands away. Tsking with his tongue, Victor lightly scolded, “Ah ah ah, I wasn’t done and I didn’t give you permission to let go of the bars. Don’t you want to be a good omega for me?”

Pulling his hands away, Yuuri blushed, squirming a bit because he wanted to be a good lover for Victor, but he didn’t have too much experience other than his hands and toys. “Sorry Victor. I will try harder.” 

Victor only gave him a soft and moved back up to face him before nibbling at his chin and cooing, “Good boy. Now get on your hands and knees for me, don’t make me wait too long.” 

Wanting to recapture the spirit of the sensual mood he was in, Yuuri quickly turned around as Victor moved off him. Assuming the position, Yuuri nervously swallowed and tried not to think of the large length. His heart in his throat, he looked over his shoulder to see his coworker pulling a bottle of lube from the drawer by the bed. 

Seeing Victor start lubing himself up, Yuuri blurted out, “Aren’t you going to use a condom?”

Getting a condescending look from Victor who also slowly shook his head, then saying condescendingly, “My health records show that I am clean, do you really want me to stop now and get a copy at this point? And I know you are clean because you confessed that you were a virgin last night.”

Feeling embarrassed, Yuuri quickly look down and muttered, “What if I get pregnant?” 

“Oh little Yuuri, don’t worry. I will pull out. Put a little faith in me, besides you would only really get pregnant if you were on your heat.” Victor explained away before giving Yuuri’s bottom a light smack making him gasp. 

In a heart broken tone, Victor asked, “Don’t you trust me Yuuri?”

Biting his lower lip at the tone in Victor’s voice, Yuuri told himself that as long as Victor pulls out that they would be fine. Also his heat was weeks away, so there shouldn’t be any worry. A little remorseful from the tone in his crush’s voice, he felt that they lost the mood and began to move out of his position only to be stopped by the alpha grabbing onto his hips with a firm grip. 

“Where are you going? Are you really going to leave me hanging after I gave you a blowjob?” Victor asked softly in a hurt tone before sighing, “I didn’t take you for someone so selfish.”

Cringing more at the thought of being considered so poorly by someone he held in high regard, Yuuri stopped moving but was thoroughly out of the mood. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Yuuri just wanted it to be over already. Hopefully this will be quick so he can just get through it and go home so he can hide in his blankets for awhile.

Feeling hands run over his tense back, Yuuri looked over to see Victor with a pensive look on his face, “There, there little one, you shouldn’t be so tense. You will make it a lot harder on yourself, take a deep breath and relax and I will get you ready. Come on Yuuri, take a deep breath with me.” 

Reluctantly, Yuuri took a deep breath as Victor instructed, doing his best to calm down. Hearing Victor give a encouraging croon, he felt the tip of a finger doing teasing circle around the edges of his entrance that was still slick from his earlier orgasm. 

“Look at how wet you are, I cannot wait to be inside you. I bet you will feel divine around my member.” Victor purred, his full attention on the twitching rosebud in front of him. Sliding his forefinger in, he immediately went to searching for that magic button to help get his lover back in the mood.

“Oh you are so pretty, I remember watching you go around the office delivering coffee and wishing you were in my department. I think your wonderful thick thighs would be best displayed in a pencil skirt and pantyhose. I would love to take you shopping and have you model for me. Would you like that?” Victor cooed while dangling a shopping trip over Yuuri’s head, doing his best to get his lover happy again. 

“Maybe.” Yuuri could only mutter as he shifted uncomfortably as the finger mapped out his insides which was soon joined by a second finger, stretching him out further. A firm hand grasped the left side of his hip to keep him still, getting some more of the tsking sound from the alpha followed by a, “Hold still for me honey.” 

All of a sudden, Yuuri felt an pleasurable sensation shoot through his nerves, startling a moan out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He heard, “Found you!” in a happy tone from Victor before feeling another finger stretching his opening, a stretch bordering on pain but masked by the pleasure given from that spot inside him. 

His toes curling from the fingers pressing that spot like a buzzer in a gameshow, Yuuri could feel his cocklet twitch in an attempt to revive itself in response to the feelings. Concentrating on the sensations stroking his nerves, Yuuri was able to push his misgiving further back in his mind and did his best to focus on the pleasure. 

“There we go, I’m going to make you feel so good,” Yuuri heard as the fingers were pulled out as the bed dipped with Victor getting himself in position behind him. Bracing himself, a part of him wanted to put a stop to the proceedings but the earlier comment of being known as selfish stopped the word no in his throat. 

Feeling the head being rubbed against his entrance, just teasingly pushing against it in an up and down motion. Taking in a deep breath, Yuuri did his best to ease his muscles as he felt the large head start to push its way in. Luckily, his coworker was taking a slow pace and continuously praised him which helped him to take it easier. 

After what felt like a eternity and the slow, uncomfortable stretching feeling, Yuuri almost sighed with relief as the burning sensation was pushed back by the feeling of his prostate being rubbed by the member in him. Pressing his head down into the pillow, he could swear that the member was getting bigger. 

Yuuri tried to adjust to the feeling of Victor being inside him, he could hear Victor mumble a few words in Russian along with soothing words in English. Before he was fully ready, Victor began moving his hips making Yuuri hiss in discomfort. 

“Shh, just let me take care of you. Brace yourself.” Was all that Yuuri heard before Victor began fucking him with deep but thankfully slow thrusts. Gripping onto the expensive bed sheets with a white knuckled grip, he did his best to hold on with the warring sensations of discomfort mixed with the sharp stabs of pleasure from the stroking from the girth of the member stroking that spot inside.

As Victor fucked him, Yuuri’s own cocklet filled out and bobbed in time with the thrusts. Hoping that stroking himself will help distract him further, Yuuri released his right hand grip on the bed sheets to awkwardly stroke his small member only to feel Victor to stop behind him. Then there was a hard smack to his butt cheek making him flinch and give out a loud, “Ow! Why did you do that?”

“Naughty omega, touching yourself while I fuck you. You should just let me pleasure you, or are you so slutty that penetration just isn’t enough?” Victor asked with a growl before tugging Yuuri’s arm to get him to let go of himself. His body tensing up again, Yuuri reluctantly let go of his member and returned his hand to the bedsheets.

“Now don’t pout, let me take care of you. You need an alpha like me to make sure your needs are met.” Victor soothed, letting go of one hip to do a reach around to grab the cocklet, palming at it gently before begin slow stroking it with his hand. In response, Yuuri let out a little sigh of relief at the added distraction from the ache of the stretch. 

Satisfied that his lover was relaxing, Victor began thrusting again, the room filled with panting and small moans along with the sound of slapping skin. Soon Yuuri could feel his orgasm starting to build up in the pit of his abdomen, coiling tighter and tighter as Victor picked up the speed of his thrusts. 

“Come now little one, come for me. I can feel your body getting tighter and tighter all around me. Come for me like the good omega you are,” Victor panted out as his member began to twitch inside the tight wet channel. Wanting to get in deeper, he pulled his lover up from his submissive position to sitting up on his lap allowing him deeper access. His thrusts start coming faster and faster, also picking up his stroking as Yuuri moaned and shivered. As his omega’s cocklet twitched and sprayed his cum over his bed, Victor took that moment to attack.

As Yuuri was distracted with his body’s orgasm ricocheting through his body, his mind went blank with shock as the sudden pain erupting from his bonding gland. Then he felt a wet heat erupt inside him as Victor’s mouth reverberated with a possessive growl. 

Pinned by the painful bite on his shoulder and Victor’s possessive hold around him, Yuuri could only stare blankly at the wall as his mind just replayed what just happened.

Feeling victorious, Victor finally released his bite but kept Yuuri close with his arms wrapped around him. Humming happily as he licked the bleeding wound like a good mate would, he reveled in the feeling of his cum starting to drip out from around his softening cock. He might of had to lie a little for his omega to have sex with him but it was all worth it.

Playing back over the last few months of only able to lust after the little worker in his building, entranced since the Christmas party where the shy omega got drunk off the free champagne offered and showed off moves on a stripper pole. Now his little obsession was all his. 

The rules of his company stated no dating between a boss and a subordinate but it was completely ok to bond. Furthermore, once a bond was in place, the alpha can choose to enact an older rule that the omega would be assigned as his assistant. His alpha oriented company put in the old ruling in place to keep alphas happy and omegas in their place. 

It took some planning and stalking his omega’s social media account to see that he was going to have a birthday party with his friend at a bar. It was simple enough to bribe the bartender to tell Yuuri and his friend that they won a night of free drinking under some false story. Having his friend Chris come along, they hung back as the both omegas got drunk before sending his friend in to distract Yuuri’s friend while he swooped in and snatched Yuuri. It was far too easy.

Now that the bond was complete, dissolving it has a fifty fifty chance of ending in death for the omega if they tried to dissolve it. So it would be best for Yuuri to get used to the thought that they are bonded and once his heat comes around, he was going to start having pups. Slowly releasing the omega in his arms, Victor purred and followed him down to the bed before spooning his stiff omega before crooning, “We are going to be so happy. Now that we are bonded, you will be promoted to be my assistant in my department. As soon as I get to my computer, I will have you transferred to my department.”


End file.
